


Small Snippits

by Gamergirl2170



Series: Past & Future [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Modern Girl in Thedas, Modern Inquisitor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11427003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamergirl2170/pseuds/Gamergirl2170
Summary: Small drabbles and oneshots, one what each romantic option would be like, for Kaleigh and the options - maybe this will help you guys with the decision. Vote here! ^_^





	1. Cullen - Lips

He’s observing her from across the courtyard, as she sits on the cot, her leg being wrapped by the healer, from a wound from the battle, and he notices it, the same thing that she always does. Whether to distract from the pain, or whenever she’s reading a book, or nervous, or deep in thought, it’s the same thing- she bites her lip. She seems to bite it around him,  _a lot_ , he had noticed, and the thought that he makes her nervous, it settles like a rock in his stomach, because he hadn’t been nice to her, in Kirkwall, which always made her cower from him when they met again. But, since Haven, things seem to have gotten easier between the two of them, except she still seems too nervous around him, making him think that she’s still afraid of him.

 

He watches as she winces at the tightened bandage, drawing a hiss between her teeth, causing her to release her lip. It’s red and plump, now, looking more and more alluring as the healer moves onto her wound on her arm, bandaging that, the pain making her capture her lip between her teeth again, causing Cullen’s hand to clench in a fist.  _ I’m gonna bite that lip for her _ . The thought causes him to blink, before heat crawls up his face and neck, and he clears his throat, before turning back to the soldiers that are in the training yard. “You there! Use the shield, not just the sword!” He yells, vaguely noticing that Kaleigh’s head snaps towards his direction, before she ducks it, that lip pulled between her teeth again.


	2. Solas - Time

 

She’s sitting in the rotunda, when he enters, her face smudged with coal, and the drawing pad in her hand is covered in smears and marrs, covered with creatures that terrify even him, she’s dressed in her same casual wear, for Skyhold, a pair of breeches with the legs cut off past her knees, a dark black color, a short sleeved, forest green tunic, and the same black vest, that she’s had since Haven, and bare feet. He had noted that Josephine had, in the past, attempted to shove boots on her feet, in the name of being proper, and in retaliation, Kaleigh threw them onto the chandelier from Madam Vivienne’s balcony, where they hang from, to this day. “What on Earth, are those?” He finds himself asking as he peers over her shoulder, causing her to jump, shutting the drawing pad quickly as she turns to him, standing slowly with the drawing pad held close to her chest.

 

“Nothing.” She lies, he can tell she is lying by the fact that she’s biting her bottom lip, and averting her eyes. “It’s nothing.” She insists, and he waves his hand, knowing better by now, than to pressure her into speaking about sensitive topics.

 

“Are you staying, then?” He finds himself asking, as though he doesn’t know the answer, it’s been an everyday occurrence, since he found her caring for himself in the Hissing Wastes, when he took a blade in the abdomen in her stead, and they returned to Skyhold. After he recovered, she’d started spending time in the rotunda, on the lift beside the door, just sitting to watch him paint, or reading an old tome, or drawing with coal, like she does so often. He’d found it surprising, that she was such an artist, but when he’d gotten used to her presence, she allowed him to give her some pointers for her sketches, and rarely ever hid things from him, without reason.

 

“Um… Yeah, I’ll stay.” She murmurs, and with that, she climbs the ladder, and deposits herself in the blankets that he previously stored up there for her, leaving him to his painting as she returns to her sketching, and enjoying each others time and presence.


	3. Fenris - Eyes

 

Green was something they had in common, the green in their eyes, and his habit of wearing green, which he had originally picked up  _ because _ of her, and now, they stand there, silent, staring at each other, green eyes on green eyes, sparking and contrasting, his are full of understanding and anger, while her’s are full of excitement and light, adrenaline pulses through them both as she pushes away, swords glancing off each other in a spark, her daggers swirl with the power the runes grant as she bounces back, a smile twitching at the corners of her lips. “You’ve slowed, Fenris.” She taunts, spinning away with a light skip as he smirks, bring his sword up as her back is turned, when she takes him by surprise, spinning around to parry the blade, and swing her daggers upward, causing the large sword to be ripped from his hand. The blade flies away as she dips closer, one blade resting against the back of his neck, and the tip of the other rests against the hollow of his throat, nose to nose.

 

“I’ve not slowed, you’ve just quickened.” He breathes, her eyes flick to his, and it’s nose to nose, her eyes brighter than his, swirling with emotions that she’s attempted to hide more than once, and he finds himself drawn in. Just as he moves to do something, she pulls away, placing her blades down on a nearby barrel, before grabbing her flagon of water, drinking it as he watches the sweat on her brow, as it trails down her temple to the side of her throat, where it slides down to the crease where her tunic hangs lower, around her breasts. He swallows thickly, averting his gaze to grab his sword from where it lodged itself into the dirt, and when he turns back around, she’s jumped up on the side of the fence, hands around the rail.

 

“You know, you always stare at me. My eyes.” She points out, causing him to blink, placing his blade against the side of the same barrel that her daggers lay on. “Why is that?” She finally asks, causing him to swallow thickly, crossing over to her, where his hands plant themselves on either side of her, faces close again.

 

“Our eyes are the same, it is something we share. The color.” He answers, causing her entire face to burn red, with a smirk tugging at his lips, he presses the nose against her’s. “Our eyes are the same, but they’re different. They’re green, full of life, happiness- you lost everything by coming here, even yourself, yet you didn’t let it affect you, change you, anger you. You reflect a gentler side that I wish I could have developed, and it all reflects in your eyes. How did you do it?” His voice is soft as he pulls back a bit, watching her with bated breath.

 

“I wanted out of my life, there was nothing for me there, and yes- I lost everything, my twin, my sisters and brothers, my parents, and even myself for a while, but I never stopped believing in going home. When Hawke and Anders relayed the news, that I couldn’t, my heart broke, but you were there, to help me pick up the pieces, and Varric, and Merrill, and I knew that I wasn’t alone anymore. I had new family, I had new friends, and I knew that I was loved.” She explains softly, her hands fall on his own, and she looks down for a moment, a blush growing on her face, her eyes lifting to his own. “In return, I attempt to return that love.”

 

“I see.” His eyes flick down for a moment, at her lips, before they look back up at her eyes, and she smiles.

 

“So, simple question.” She states, leaning forward. “Who shall I return this love to?” She states, causing him to frown for a moment. “I’ve leaving it to you, Fen. But, know this, I’ve officially made the first move.” With that, she swings her leg over the side of the fence, leaving him standing there.


	4. Zevran - Wounds

 

Hands grab everywhere, each touch lands on a cut, despite his attempt at not hurting her, his tone is frantic, and his face is worried. All she does is let out a hoarse chuckle, wincing at the sharp pain that shoots through her, causing the sun kissed elf’s face to crumple in fear. “I’m fine.” She croaks.

 

“You are covered in cuts! Th-They’re deep.” He stammers out, causing her to smile softly, grabbing his hands gently. “There will be scars.”

 

“Hey, it’s fine. I’ll live…” She hisses as her back scrapes against the wall, in her attempt to sit up, Zevran’s hands are there, helping as best as he can. “Besides, my scars tell a story.” Her lips pull into a grim line as Zevran breaks open an injury kit. “They’re reminders of when life tried to break me, but failed.” She grins up at him, it’s a bit loopy looking with her eyes half-lidded from the pain. “They are markings of where the structure of my character was welded.- Steve Maraboli.”

 

“You need to save your strength,  _ mi corazon _ .” Zevran says, causing her to choke on air, blinking at him as he looks at her with fear and worry in his eyes.

 

“W-What did you just call me?” She chokes out, causing his eyes to widen.

 

“I did not mean-!” He starts to stammer, when her face crumples in pain, and he starts to wrap her wounds. “Perhaps we should discuss my slip of the tongue when you are better, no?” He asks, causing her eyes to downcast, and she nods, her bottom lip starts to quiver before she can stop it. “ _ Mi corazon _ ?” He asks softly, causing her to shake her head, waving her hand.

 

“N-No, it’s nothing.” She stammers out, her heart falling as tears well in her eyes. “It just hurts.” She lies, he can tell it’s a lie, and he captures her chin, pressing a swift kiss to her dried, cracked lips.

 

“We will discuss that, as well,  _ mi corazon _ .” He murmurs, causing her to blink, before she gently nods, her fingers winding into his hair as she pulls him closer, pressing her forehead to his own.


	5. Cole - Musings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm removing Cole from the options, I'm not yet good enough at writing him, for a romance story, but here's what Kaleigh and Cole's relationship would probably be like.

 

“ _ Watch, watched, watching. She whispers wonderful wonders to the plants, each one wanting her love, aching for her sweet words. _ ” He whispers, watching from the doorway as she moves about the courtyard, watering and greeting every plant with a soft smile on her face, speaking gentle and loving words, causing each flower to flourish, as though the Maker himself was smiling on them.

 

“What’re you doin, kid?” Cole turns to find his friend walking towards him, and he smiles.

 

“ _ Varric, quiet inside. You pull me more to here. Makes me a person. Calls me "kid." A friend. _ ” Cole smiles brightly, causing Varric to chuckle, leaning on the wall opposite of where Cole is, looking towards the direction of Cole’s gaze, following Kaleigh with his eyes.

 

“Are you spying on Gizmo?” Varric asks with a chuckle.

 

“ _ Ogling the odd girl, opposite of others, odd feels open inside me. _ ” Cole looks down as his fingers link and unlink repeatedly. “ _ Wanting, wondering, watching, waiting. Hoping she notices her helping heals the hope inside. _ ”

 

“Uh huh, what hope are we talking about, here?” Varric asks, causing the blonde to look up at him, from beneath the brim of his hat.

 

“ _ Scent sensually sweet, skin hot craving sensation. Teeth, tongue, touching tenderly, taunting. Exploring exploding extreme heat rising, each caress soft, sounds like fire, swirling, swiping over me, drowning dropping dizzily. _ ” He murmurs, drawing a smirk across Varric’s face at the young spirit-turned-human’s blush, and pats him on the shoulder.

 

“What do you think about Gizmo, in particular?” The dwarf asks with a coy grin, and the boy tilts his head.

 

“ _ Pretty, sweet, considerate. Each whispered word widdles doubt down, leaves others wondering. When I see her, my heart hurts, heat builds up hungrily.  _ **_I want to hold her._ ** ” Varric nods, causing him to grab him by the arm, leading him out into the small courtyard.

 

“So you think she’s pretty?” Varric asks, causing Cole to nod quietly. “Have you ever tried to tell her that, to her face?”

 

“No.” Cole answers.

 

“What do you think about calling her by her name?” Varric asks, continuing to collect information for a scheme.

 

“Gizmo?” Cole asks, causing Varric to burst into laughter.

 

“Kaleigh!” He answers, causing Cole’s face to burn bright, he twists his fingers back and forth, interlocking them, and unlocking them.

 

“K-Kaleigh.” Cole murmurs.

 

“Did you boys call me?” The young woman, in question, seemingly pops up behind the young spirit-turned-man, causing him to jump, turning with his face bright red. “Cole, are you alright?” She steps forward, pressing her hand to his forehead. “You’re really warm, and really red.”

 

“I am fine.” He murmurs, causing her to eye him as she steps back, looking down at Varric, who has a shit-eating grin on his face.

 

“Have Varric been antagonizing you?” She finally asks, looking over at him, who shakes his head.

 

“Cole just has something to tell you.” Varric answers.

 

“Oh?” She turns to give Cole her full attention, a soft smile upon her lips. “Is anything the matter, Cole?”

 

“K-Kaleigh.” He stammers out, causing her to blink. “Pretty Kaleigh. You are pretty.” He murmurs, her eyes widen a bit, before her entire face turns a bright pink.

 

“Wh-Where did that come from?!” She chokes out.

 

“You are pretty.” Cole responds, a suddenly bright smile on his face, and the pink of her face darkens, turning a lovely rose color.

 

“Th-Thank you?” She turns, marching away as quickly as she can, fanning her face the entire time.


End file.
